Crane Fly
by Shiva Darkwater
Summary: Daisuke tries to get to know the other boy a little better, but Ken ends up being a little different than he expected. Or maybe not... (DaisukeKen)


**Author**: Shiva Darkwater **Fandom**: Digimon 02 **Rating**: PG **Summary**: Daisuke tries to get to know the other boy a little better, but Ken ends up being a little different than he expected. Or maybe not… **Disclaimer**: Okay, so I don't know who created Digimon. Some guy who was I think affiliated with Bandai (who ISN'T affiliated with Bandai?) Anyway, it wasn't me. And I wonder what he would think if he found out that I made his characters gay? **Author's Notes**: Daisuke/Ken. I love them. They are much too cute for words. I have a special obsession with Ken though. I think it has to do with his image song (Paku Romi is one of my new seiyuu Gods) and his cute pageboy hair. Yeah. pets him And his friendship/relationship with Daisuke over the series is too cute! All of the little things between them make me love them (especially love them together ) So this fic is for them. **Apologies**: I started this with something completely different in mind. Then realized that it wasn't going in a shounen-ai path and switched it suddenly… and then I had to try and make it all make sense. (I don't know WHY I had to make it shounen-ai… but whatever… This isn't my best work… Hopefully I'll be able to give them something better in the future.

**Crane Fly**

It was too quiet.

"Ken…?" Daisuke raised his head from his pillow in order to glance over at his friend. Ken wasn't really sleeping already was he? They had only shut off the lights for the night a short while ago. Raising to his knees to better watch his friend told him that indeed Ken was asleep.

This wasn't what he had had in mind at all.

Daisuke sighed and fell back onto his futon with a sigh. He had invited Ken over for the night for a reason. He wanted to get to know the other better. Ken used to be the Digimon Kaiser. What kind of thoughts must have been going through his head? All he wanted to do was understand the other better. After all, now that Ken no long seemed bent on destroying the Digital World, he seemed rather lonely. Maybe all he needed was a friend?

"Oi, Ken," Daisuke whispered, too afraid to raise his voice louder or actually try to wake the other up by himself. Once more he propped himself up against the edge of his bed, to be hospitable he had let Ken use it, and watched the dark haired boy as he slept.

'Well he certainly is pretty,' he thought to himself, watching dark eyelashes flutter through dreams. What was he thinking? He didn't have time to be thinking things like that.

Daisuke shook his head. Honestly, Ken wasn't even awake, he couldn't start thinking things like that now. 'I wonder what he dreams about…' he pondered and noticed that a few strands of that straight dark hair had fallen in front of Ken's face. Hesitantly, Daisuke reached out to brush those few strands away and his fingers made their first contact with Ken's pale skin.

Brown eyes widened. Against his warm fingers, Ken's skin felt cold. 'Is he okay?' Daisuke thought, suddenly concerned for his friend. Telling himself that it was for a good cause, he reached out again to brush his hands over Ken's skin. It was definitely cooler than his hands.

"What should I do…?" Daisuke murmured, thinking aloud to himself. Would Ken try to murder him if he tried to join him in the bed, purely for a selfless reason as trying to warm him up? He didn't know Ken that well yet and Daisuke certainly didn't want to overstep his boundaries…

Underneath the sheets, Ken's body rolled over a little, shifting in his sleep, and his dark eyebrows furrowed together. Daisuke chewed on his bottom lip. If Ken had a cold or something then he could catch it. But that was hardly a problem. Daisuke prided himself on having the immune system of a rock.

'Just _do_ it already; stop trying to talk yourself out,' and he shook himself out of the daze. Trying so as to not awaken Ken and draw attention to himself, Daisuke pulled back a little of the sheets so that he could slide into his bed beside his friend. Muscles tense, Daisuke held his breath to remain as still as possible as he tried to figure out if he had awoken Ken.

All Daisuke could hear was silence and the even breathing coming from the other.

'Safe!'

"What are you doing Daisuke-kun…?" a sleepy voice mumbled from beneath warm blankets and bed ruffled hair.

Daisuke froze. "K-K-Ken…!" he stuttered and quickly tried to come up with an explanation for all of this and for him being in the same bed. "A-ah… w-well you s-see… I…"

The sheets shifted and beside him Ken rolled over to look at Daisuke's flushed face. A smile crossed his thin lips. "I mean… I don't mind. I'm just… wondering what you were planning is all…"

"A-ah… um… well…" Daisuke ducked his head. Never had he been so caught unaware and he was cursing every minute of it. 'Daisuke you moron, how could you think that you wouldn't get caught?'

Dark blue eyes blinked as Ken watched his friend. "Were you cold down there? Is that it? If you're cold then all you had to do was say so." Cool bare arms wrapped about Daisuke's waist and Ken pulled the other closer. "I'm kind of cold myself…"

"R-really? I… can't tell…" Daisuke's voice trailed off and his cheeks flushed darker. This isn't what he had imagined would happen at all! He wasn't sure if he should feel lucky or frightened.

"Will you keep me warm Daisuke-kun…?" Ken's lips were so close to Daisuke's that the other was having difficulty breathing. Was this what Ken was really like? In fact… he was kind of starting to enjoy this.

"Ah… um…"

"Daisuke-kun…"

"Yes…?"

"Daisuke-kun! Are you even listening to me?"

Brown eyes snapped open and Daisuke raised his head quickly, suddenly regretting it as he was overtaken by a dizzy spell. "Eh? What?"

Ken sighed and shook his head. "You're hopeless, you realize that don't you? What were you daydreaming about this time? Hikari again?"

"Y-yeah…" Daisuke dropped his eyes, fiddling with the straw in his drink. It was easier to just go along with it instead of spilling the absolute truth.

"I see…"

Daisuke raised his head and met Ken's dark blue eyes. Should he even risk it? "Actually… Ken?"

"Eh?" Ken gave a slightly curious look, tucking a few strands of his hair behind his ear before giving a thin smile. "What is it Daisuke-kun?"

He chewed at his bottom lip for a moment before he built up his resolve. "Actually… I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for dinner tonight. Eh… you can stay the night if it would be easier."

It was that moment that Daisuke thought that he had witnessed the first true smile cross Ken's lips. He almost died at the sight.

"Aa… I would like that."


End file.
